Containers with partitions for separating multiple products within the container interior are well known. The dividers or partitions can minimize the potential for a product being damaged by other products shipped in the same container. Further, dividers can also support each product in a relatively safe position, providing cushioning during shipping and in the event the container is dropped. However, prior art containers that include dividers are typically sealed by a cover or lid that exposes the entire container interior when removed. As a result, the products housed within each partition are exposed, allowing them to absorb moisture, become damaged, and/or intermix between compartments. Further, in some embodiments, the user may desire to allow one or more compartments within the container interior to remain protected or isolated for a desired amount of time. Additionally, the container often allowed access to all or half of the dividers when a lid or cover was opened. For gift giving purposes, this had the effect of progressing the gifting exercise quickly instead of prolonging, and savoring, the exposure time for the giver and gift recipient. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a container that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.